vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
M'kar
Summary Maloq Kartho, most often referred to as the M'kar 'the'Thrice Born or the Reborn is an ascended Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. He was a former Astartes, serving under his Primarch following their resignation of their loyalty to the Imperium of Man and placed their faith into the malicious''' clutches of the Ruinous Powers. During the events of the Horus Heresy, he was one of several Space Marine legionnaires to rebel against the likes of the Imperium, seeking for its annihilation. He participated in a failed invasion of Ultramar, with him being slain at hand of the Ultramar hero, Captain Ventanus. But death was not the finale of Maloq Kartho (Sadly); out of delight of his vile deeds the Chaos Gods bestowed upon him the blessing of transmogrifying the fallen Astartes into a powerful denizen of The Warp. With writhing fury he set multiple invasions of the planet of Ultramar, with all of them being thwarted by the valorous Ultramarines on numerous occasions, with a notable incursion resulting in his defeat and imprisonment at the hands of Marneus Calgar, with them incapable of banishing him to The Warp due to his extreme hatred of Ultramar. Across such attempts at conquest, he has encountered various heroes of the Imperium and has made battle with each of them, such as likes of Cato Sicarius and Mephiston of the Blood Angels. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 5-B | At least High 5-A, likely Higher Name: M'kar, The Thrice Born/Reborn, Maloq Kartho (Real Name) Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Former Chaplain and Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers, Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided, Complete Failure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1. Its true essence is Type 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly, not applicable for combat), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Non-Corporeal, Size Manipulation, Possession, BFR, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Physically superior to likes of Cato Sicarius, who only managed to defeat the Daemon Prince in combat through the aid of an Imperial Guardsman. Contested against the likes of Marneus Calgar, but was ultimately killed in the confrontation. As a Daemon Prince of somewhat higher stature, he should be superior to the Velthinar) Capable of Ignoring Durability with Warp abilities| At least Dwarf Star level, likely Higher (Gave the likes of a young Kaldor Draigo a significantly ''difficult time in combat, but was only capable of banishing him rather than outright defeat him) 'Speed:' '''Subsonic' Movement Speed (Capable of keeping pace with, Space Marines who move so quickly they are barely visible to the naked-eye), with FTL '''Combat & Reaction Speed (Should be at least comparable, if not superior to the most skilled Space Marines, who can process information and react in nanoseconds) | Likely '''Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Kaldor Draigo) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, '''Likely '''Higher Durability: At least Small Planet level (Capable of taking enormous amounts of punishment from characters comparable to his likeness in strength, such as Mephiston) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Higher Stamina: Limitless (Warp entities require little to no personal sustenance) Range: Extended Melee Range by himself, Increased with Various Abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very High. Even with the ascension to that of a Daemon Prince, he still retains inclusive knowledge of various combat procedures and techniques. Capable of leading an entire legion of various Chaos Space Marines into combat. Holds occult and virtually unknown knowledge of the Warp and its properties. Weaknesses: Single-minded hatred of Ultramar makes him a rather blind-sided to the actions around him. Key: Base | Amped Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Characters